Traditional enterprise social network services provide users with a platform for internal communication within organizations (e.g., companies or firms). Within such platforms, users may create discussion threads to communicate and exchange ideas regarding ongoing projects, tasks, and other such action items. Although such communications may relate to pieces of work that need to be done, the enterprise social network services hosting these communications are typically limited in that they do not provide any integrated task management services (e.g., tracking and assigning). User who may wish to track and assign tasks or other action items from a discussion thread must instead use additional third party tools and services to create, assign, and track the status of tasks. Switching between multiple tools (e.g., an enterprise social network service and a task management service) often leads to inefficiencies as some items may be over looked and some efforts must inevitably be duplicated. Further, important information may be scattered between the two tools because users in the organization may be uncertain as to which tool should be used to provide status updates and other feedback.